


Meet Johnathan Masters

by minimoonp



Category: RP - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an RP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Johnathan Masters

rp with blargwhatsittoya.tumblr

* * *

 

It was a dark and cold night. The trees outside rustled and spun. The man who walked down the road shivered against the powerful gusts. He wasn’t wearing very much clothing and just as he thought it couldn’t get worse, it began to sleet. He continued to stumble along, his fingers had gone numb and his nose, along with his cheeks, had turned bright red.

Walking through the streets was a young woman, jacket wrapped close around her. She clung tightly to her hood, trying to keep the strong winds from blowing down the only thing keeping her relatively dry. She hadn't expected to be out so late, but she was almost home so she decided not to worry much.

The man ground his teeth as the snow collected on his head and shoulders, seeping into his thin clothes. He had tears in his eyes as he rushed to a building, huddling against the side of it. He dropped to his knees, not caring if he died now. He just wanted it all to stop. "I’m sorry brother…I’m so sorry…" he hiccupped, curling up into himself. His eyes closed and he fell limp after a long time of sobbing.

Finally making it to her house, the woman jumped as she noticed a man curled up on the ground. She quickly unlocked the door and carefully attempted to pull him inside where it was much warmer. She closed the door and layed him on the couch, wet clothes and all. She shook him, trying to wake him.

The man was limp still, his skin was so cold to the touch and his head was sweaty and hot. He slowly opened his eyes, they were cloudy and white. "Wh…WHO’S THERE!? DONT HURT ME PLEASE!!" He shouted, struggling and trying to feel about him violently. "BROTHER HELP ME PLEASE BROTHER!!!" He sobbed in horror, falling off the couch and struggling to sit up, his whole frame shaking.

"Woah, please calm down! I'm not trying to hurt you." She said gently, putting a hand on each shoulder to keep him from thrashing. "I brought you inside out of the snow."

He jerked away from the touch and trembled. "W-Who are you?? I-I-I want m-my brother!" The man sobbed violently. "I-I-I want to go home!!"

"Uh, my name is Hana. And I'm sorry, I don't know who your brother is. If you know a way to contact him though, I'd gladly find a way to get him here." Hana felt bad, this man was crying, frightened, and from what she though she saw, possibly blind. She had no idea what to do.

He shook his head and started coughing harshly, his body trembled violently. He tried to say something, but his cough fit stopped him. "I-I c-c-can’t b-b-breath!" He choked. He suddenly dropped to his knees and lurched, his frame shook under the powerful gagging. He sobbed loudly through every attempt to vomit.

"Ah, h-hold on!" She hurried and grabbed a bucket from a nearby closet and put it in front of him in case he actually had to vomit. She hoped he wasn't going into shock. Hana thought that maybe it would be safer to call for an ambulance.

He vomited quickly after and once he was sure he had nothing left, he curled up on the floor and trembled, tears still falling. "I..I’m sorry…I’m sorry I didn’t mean it…" he hiccupped. His eyes didn’t move at all, and all he did was curl up tighter, trembling violently. "I can’t go back, I can’t! Please don’t make me??"

"Don't worry, it's ok." she said as she moved the bucket. Hana crouched down beside the sobbing man. "I won't make you go back, I promise. Just please try to calm down." she told him gently. She wasn't sure of where he was trying to avoid but she'd surely try to protect him. "Wait right here. I'm going to get you a blanket to help warm you up."

He seemed to ecnoledge her and slowly nodded through sad hiccups. "…d…don’t leave me alone?" He asked in a whisper. "I-it’s dark…"   
He reached out suddenly and felt about until he found her and clung to her clothes slowly. "Please?"

"I won't leave you. I'm right here." she said calmly. "Uh, if you don't mind, can you tell me your name?"

Th man sniffles and rubbed away some of his tears. "J-Johnathan…" he replied quietly. He looked around sleepily, but his eyes didn’t move. He only turned his head about. "…I-I…my head hurts…" he stammered, fear of making the woman upset or angry filled his racing heart. She was kind enough, but…what if she was one of them!?

"Ah, well then Johnathan, if it hurts too bad I can get you some medicine. Unless you would just like to rest. You seem a bit tired." Hana said carefully. She was trying to keep him from panicking.

He nodded slowly. "I-I’m really tired…" he said. "Its…wet…why is it wet thougj?" He asked, looking confused as he felt his wet clothes.

"As I was saying earlier, I found you outside in the snow. You were covered in it. That's why you're wet." she explained.

He nodded slowly. "I-I was running…" he mumbled as he curled up, shaking from being wet and cold. "They’re gonna get me I know they will…"

"Running? From who?" She questioned as she tried to get him to stand. "Let's walk and talk, while we try to find a way to get you dried off."

Johnathan clung tightly to her arm and nodded slowly. "Uh…f-from the men…they took my brother…" he said, stumbling a bit. "Are you…going to hurt me…?" He asked quietly.

Hana wondered what kind of people would take Johnathan's brother. She noticed him stubling and helped him to keep him balanced. "No, I'm not going to hurt you." she said as they finally reached a cabinet in the hall.

Johnathan stood still and swallowed back the lump in his throat. "Okay…" he said as he felt the seam of her shirt. "I-I don’t have to stay…i-if it’s an inconvenience…." he stammered, looking a bit worried as to what she would have him do.

She pulled out a large t-shirt and a blanket. "Don't worry, it's no inconvenience. Im just lucky enough to have a shirt that may just be big enough to fit you." she smiled, even though he probably couldn't see it.

He smiled a big smile, the second tooth on the top row and one on the bottom row were missing, and his smile made him look like he was hit a few times in the face. "Really? Yay!" He giggled. He rubbed away some more of his tears quickly.

She giggled. "Yeah, so here's the shirt." She placed it in his hands. "Im going to turn around while you go ahead and change out of that wet shirt. Then I have a blanket to help warm you up more."

He nodded and felt for his jacket zipper, undoing it and pulling it off, followed by his shirt. He put on the dry one and took off his wet pants also, not sure if the shirt would cover him or not. He did it anyways and sat down, putting the bottom of his shirt over his knees and his whole face flushed up with warmth. "Okay! All done!"

Hana turned around and noticed him sitting. She realized that he had removed his pants as well and wasn't sure if the shirt was long enough to cover him when he stood up. "O-Oh, uh here." she wrapped the blanket around him. "This blanket is rather long, so it should cover everything."

He nodded and flushed more. He was all warm now. He loved the warmth, and now that those evil men wouldn’t get him, he could sit in safety. "T-Thaanks." He said happily.

"You're welcome." She said as she picked up his wet clothes. She would need to put them in the dryer later, once she got Johnathan settled.

He felt about the floor until he was able to stand up on his own and wobbled about. He heard something and looked a bit frightened. It sounded like someone coming into the house. He dropped his blanket and rushed to hide behind her, tears filling his eyes.

"W-whoa, what's wrong?" she asked listening. She heard the sound of the door opening and stayed quiet.

"Bad men bad men bad men!" He sobbed out quickly. "Pease no no no no no!" He hiccupped. The sound of voices came from down the stairs and Johnathan tried to plug his ears, his sobs quickening.

She gently shooshed him. "Calm down, it'll be ok. I'll keep you safe." she said. "Just wait right here, im going to peek downstairs and come right back. But you have to stay quiet alright?"

He trembled and nodded slowly, curling up tighter as the footsteps became louder. He whimpered and hiccupped, hiding behind the closet door.

　

Hana quietly tiptoed to the staircase and looked down to see who had barged into her house.

Three men where walking through her house, one had a gun and the other two had ropes. "Once we find that little bastard I’m gonna fuck the shit out of him!" One said in a low growl. The other shot him a glare. "Shut up! He’ll hear you dumb ass!"

Hana panicked seeing the gun. How was she going to keep Johnathan safe? An even better question though, was how did they find him? She quietly made her way back over to him. "C'mon, we're going to hide in my room."

Johnathan reached to her and quickly got up, hurrying to hide as he sobbed still. "Please don let em hurt me?" He hiccupped quietly.

"I...I won't." She wanted to promise him, but she wasn't sure if she could keep it. She carefully led him into her room and quietly closed the door.

He trembled and hiccupped. "I’m scared!" He whispered quietly. He held his back end and laid on his stomach near the bed, scooting himself under it.

"I know, I know.." she said, a bit scared herself.

The footsteps came closer and over. Jonathan sobbed and region. "Where the fuck is the little shit!? One asked angrily. "I don’t know but if we don’t get back the boss will kill us…" another growled. "Fine. Lets come back later…"

　

"Ok, I think they're leaving..." she said quietly.

Johnathan didn’t reply and kept under there, still sobbing. He couldn’t get hurt again. Not again…

She waited quietly for a moment before peeking outside of her room.

The men were gone and all was quiet. Jonathan curled up and tears fell down his face faster.

She let out a sigh of relief and went over to Johnathan. "It's ok, they're all gone now."

Johnathan seemed to look her general direction. "I-I’m sorry…" he said sadly.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" she asked.

"F…for being a baby and hiding…"

"You don't have to apologize. You weren't being a baby at all. Hiding was the smart thing to do."

Johnathan rubbed away his tears and nodded, reaching out for help out from under the bed.

She helped him out from under the bed. "There you go."

Johnathan smiled the best he could and rubbed at his raw eyes. "Thanks…"

"No problem." she smiled. "Well, now that that bit of excitement is over..."

He shivered and pulled the shirt down more.

"Oh right, the blanket!" She ran and picked it up out of the hallway, came back, and wrapped it around him.

He flushed up against its warmth and thanked her, cuddling up on the floor slowly. "Thank you again…" he said softly

"You're welcome." she replied smiling.

He wiggled his feet and reached for her hand. "Can I see your face?" He asked softly.

"Uh, sure." she said a bit confused

He reached over to her face and felt it all over. He smiled cutely. "Your really pretty!"

she blushed. "Oh, uh thank you."

He grabbed her hand and placed hers on his own face. "I’m stupid lookin though…" he said sadly.

"No, that's not true. You are very nice looking yourself."

He flushed again and hid his face in his shirt. "T-thanks…"

"You're welcome."

Johnathan got up suddenly and giggled. "Can…..I eat food?" He asked shyly

"Sure thing, I could whip us up something. What would you like to eat?"

Johnathan thought. "Um…spaghetti? "

"Alright, spaghetti it is!"

Johnathan giggled happily. "Yay!"

She grabbed his hand and led him downstairs. "It'll just take a moment, ok?"

He nodded and wobbled with her.

She brought him into the kitchen and sat him down at a table. She grabbed the ingredients and a pot and began cooking.

He listened and yawned sleepily. "Smells good…"

"Heh, thanks. It's just about done."

"Mmm…thank you!" He said with a large smile.

　

She dished up a fresh plate of spaghetti and sat it in front of him. She then dished up another plate for herself and sat down. "Dinner is served."

He smiled brightly and felt the edge of the plate, taking a bite of the food. "Mmmmmm ish really good!" He said, his mouth full.

She giggled. "Im glad you like it."

He quickly ate more after he swallowed the first mouth full. It was as if he hadn’t eaten in years.

Hana watched quietly as he gobbled his food down. She wasn't even halfway finished with her food.

He swallowed the last and sighed happily. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome" she said, finishing up her food as well.

He smiled and laid his head on the table, closing his eyes for a moment. He rubbed his back end after a moment and furrowed his eye brows. He looked a bit pained.

"Are you ok?" she asked worried.

He quickly sat up and nodded, fear in hid expression. "I-I’m okay!"

"Are you sure? Did you get hurt when you were hiding?"

Johnathan had tears in his eyes and his lip trembled, "n…no…" he said as the tears fell down his face.

"P-please don't cry." She said worried. "What's the matter? You can tell me."

Johnathan hiccupped and hid his face, shame all over it." I-I tried to stop them, b-b-but they wouldn’t! I-I’m sorry!" He sobbed quietly.

"Tried to stop who? The people who were here earlier?"

Johnathan nodded and hiccupped. "T-t-t-they made m-m-m-me l-lay down and then they hurt me all over!!" He sobbed. "I-I-I couldn’t save mmmy brother at all and nnnow he’s all alone with them!!’

"Oh no... That's horrible." she said sadly. She wished she could help him more, but had no idea what she could do.

Johnathan hiccupped and sobbed again. "I-I-It hurts so bad and I-I-I can’t even see anything!" He sobbed.

"Im so sorry..." she said quietly. "I know it's not much, but would you like me to get you some medicine? Maybe that will help make the pain subside." the physical pain at least.

Johnathan hiccupped and nodded slowly, tears falling on table. "I’m sorry, I probably sound like such a baby…"

"No, not at all." she quickly got a bottle of pain meds and filled up a glass with water.

Johnathan sniffed and brushed away some of his tears. "Thanks for not kicking me out…"

she sighed. "Hey, why don't you go ahead and get some rest." She said, a bit tired herself. "Instead of sleeping down here, you can sleep in the guest room upstairs, ok?"

Jonathan smiled. "Thank you very much." He said sleepily. He scooted off the chair and felt around for where he was going.

Hana helped him up the stairs and into the guest room. "My room is not to far from this one, so if you need anything just call for me."

Jonathan nodded, thanking her again before laying down in the soft bed.

Hana went back downstairs, remembering to put Johnathan's clothes in the dryer. She then went to her own room afterwards, changing into her pajama's and laying on her bed.

That night, Johnathan had a nightmare, and he jerked awake, only to once again be met by darkness. Ugly, horrible darkness. He started sobbing and felt for some way to get away from the pitch of black. He fell from his bed and yelped.

Hearing a yell, Hana woke up. She immediately went to Johnathan's room. "Are you ok in here, Johnathan??"

Johnathan sobbed and curled up on his knees, trembling violently. "I want it to go away!! Just make it go away please!!" He sobbed almost to himself.

"Make what go away?"

Johnathan sobbed harder, unable to speak anymore through the sobs. "T-T-THE DARK!!!" He choked out. "I WANT IT TO GO AWAY!!!" He started hitting his head with clenched fists and sobbed even harder till he couldn’t breath.

Hana grabbed his wrists trying to get him to stop. "Please calm down."

Johnathan sobbed harshly and tried pulling away as hard as he could. "I WANT TO DIE!!! LET ME DIE PLEASE!?" He wailed, struggling violently.

She wouldn't let go. "I wont let you die! I...I don't want you to die.."

Johnathan stared up at her suddenly, stopping his sobbing. He hiccuped. "B-b-but w-w-why!?"

"Because, even though I barely know you, I know that... that you don't deserve to die. It's not your time yet. You still have your whole life ahead of you, blind and all."

Johnathan began to sob again. "B-But it hurts a-and I want it all to go away….a-and I cant handle the pain anymore! I can’t even save my little brother!"

"But taking your life to avoid pain isn't the right way to go. Do you really think your little brother would be ok with that?"

Johnathan sniffled and rubbed his nose, shaking. "N…no…he’d be angry and yell at me…" he smiled sadly

"I don't know how exactly, but I'll help you find a way to save your brother ok?"

Johnathan smiled sadly and rubbed away his tears. "T-thank you…" He said as he hugged her.

"You're welcome." she said with a smile. "Now, try to get some rest ok? You've had a long day."

Johnathan nodded, taking a deep shaky breath and trying to feel about to climb up onto the bed.

"You got it?" she asked as she walked towards the door.

Jonathan nodded and climbed up into the blankets. "T-thanks."

"You're welcome."

Jonathan smiled and fell asleep again


End file.
